comment la guerre atelle pu changer deux vies ?
by Edwardbella4E
Summary: 1944. Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, Bella Swan est engagée comme infirmière dans un hôpital de Londres... Elle va devoir faire face à l'horreur de cette guerre, et y faire une mystérieuse rencontre, qui va bouleverser sa vie... ça vous tente ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes !!**

**Me revoilà, avec une autre fiction, nommée, vous le savez surement déjà, Comment une guerre peut-elle changer irréversiblement une vie ?.**

**Voici le résumé : pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, à Londres, Bella Swan, 17 ans, est réquisitionnée comme infirmière dans un hopital, pour soigner les victimes de la guerre. Elle fait une étrange recontre, qui va changer irréversiblement le cours de sa vie...**

**J'espère que ca n'a pas l'air d'être un sujet trop chiant, en fait je viens d'avoir cette idée, et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez !!**

**Et donc j'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir si je continue !! **

**bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Plantée au milieu de l'immense salle blanche qui contenait plus d'une centaine de lits, l'hopital de Londres, j'étais comme paralysée. Les autres infirmières, les médecins, les soldats en état de marcher s'agitaient, s'affolaient, criaient, couraient dans tous les sens.

Pourquoi ? A cause de cette sirène assourdissante qui retentissait depuis quelques secondes à peine, et qui annonçait l'arrivée des avions. Des avions balançant des bombes meurtrières.

Des blessés se redressaient péniblement, visiblement conscients de leur mort proche. De notre mort.

Je l'attendais, paisiblement, repassant rapidement les évenements inoubliables et heureux de ces derniers mois. Je regardai autour de moi, et m'approchai de la grande fenêtre, située au second étage du bâtiment.

Vis arriver les bombardiers, points noirs qui se détachant du ciel nuageux et opaque. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers les passants qui se pressaient vers les abris les plus proches.

Un seul ne bougeait pas. Il venait de m'aperçevoir.

Son visage était d'une beauté exquise, digne des grands dieux grecs, et, même si ses contours ne m'étaient pas très précis, il paraissait surpris, angoissé et désespéré.

- Edward ! m'époumonnai-je.

Il esquissa un geste vers moi, me hurla une réponse.

Je ne l'entendis pas, et fermait les yeux.

La sirène hurlait toujours, ajoutant une touche de tragique à la scène.

Lorsque je les rouvris, il avait disparu.

Je soupirai. Quel dommage, de mourrir à dix-sept ans, alors que le futur m'était si souriant, me tendant les bras !

Silencieusement, les larmes aux yeux, je me revis trois mois plus tôt, au même endroit, dans un tout autre contexte...

* * *

**Et voilà !! **

**alors ? alors ? je continue... ou pas ?**

**bref, dites moi si il y a besoin d'améliorations, j'ai besoin de vos conseils !!**

**vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire alors !! ;)**

**BSXX à toutes !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waouuu!! douze reviews en deux jour, c'est trop sympa !! ****MERCII !**

**bon visiblement la fic continue ;) , alors vous allez devoir me supporter encore un peu**

**je me suis trop amusée à faire ce chapitre, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**je réponds aux revieweuses :**

**leti1515: chapeau bas, tu es la première à m'avoir laissée une review ! mercii bcp! en plus je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue, non ? contente de faire ta connaissance alors ! lol j'espère que tu seras pas décue par la suite ! BSXX**

**DaillyTill: mercii de m'avoir laissé une review! (gratitute mdr) !! pour ce qui est de bella et carlisle tu verras bien, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! merci encore et pis gros BSXX!**

**love-Edward-vampire: merciii pour ta review enflammée !! ca fait franchement chaud au coeur!! j'ai vu que tu avais mis ta fic, je l'ai relus juste pour le plaisir (waou 10 reviews bravo !) !! tu devrais mettre l'autre aussi, t'aurais bcp de cuccès, c'est sur et certain !! bon ba BSXX jtd**

**naikyy: oulala merciii beaucoup pour ta review!! waouh c'est vraiment t'es vraiment trop gentille toi !! ;) et ba moi je suis contente parce que je vais continuer à recevoir tes review !mdr pour le film perle Arbor en fait je l'ai jamais vu, donc si je m'en suis inspirée... difficile de dire oui ! lol j'essayerai de pas te faire pleurer en tout cas xD gros BSXX à toi aussi !**

**marion: mercii pour ta review !!comment refuser de mettre la suite avec une review aussi gentille ? j'espère que la suite te décevra pas gros BSXX**

**leila: c'est fait! merci beaucoup de ta review! j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! xD gros BSXX!**

**RUBIKA666: mercii pour ta review ! ca fait plaisir! BSXX**

**IrishGirl65: mercii beaucoup! waouhh les reviews comme ca ca me fait très plaisir! tu es trop gentille pour mes chapitres ca dépend, parfois j'écris plein de pages à la suite et puis je les coupe pour faire plusieurs chapitre, ou parfois j'écris les chapitres un par un! c'est pas indiscret rassure toi comme question! gros BSXX **

**puky: à tout de suite la suite ! mdr BSXX**

**SSS: voila qui est fait !! BSXX**

**inoue: mercii bcp! BSXX**

**the-amazing-friendship: mercii! BSXX**

* * *

1944, février

Impressionnée, je regardais la grande porte massive de l'hôpital. Je venais d'être réquisitionnée pour soigner les blessés de la guerre, car il y avait une pénurie d'infirmières. La perspective d'être infirmière m'était plutôt étrange, n'ayant jamais rien fait de tel. Je me demandai si ma peur du sang n'allait pas être génante pour ce métier...

Le froid était mordant, à cause de cette brise qui souffait sans discontinuer depuis une semaine, et le ciel gris.

Grelottant, je me résignai à entrer dans le batiment, histoire de ne pas attraper de bronchite carabinée.

Au rez-de-chaussée un bureau, derrière lequel de tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'année à l'air débonnaire, faisait office d'acceuil.

Je m'avançai vers elle :

- Bonjour, je...

- Bonjour ! Je suppose que vous êtes une des aide-soignantes réquisitionnées ?

- Oui, en fait je... commençai-je.

- Oui oui, je sais. Vous ne vous y connaissez rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, un medecin va s'occuper de votre formation. Nous n'allons pas vous jeter à l'eau sans au préalable vous avoir appris à nager ! (Elle rit nerveusement.) Alors Monsieur... voyans... dit-elle en consultant ses papiers.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, fit une voix bienveillante à mi-hauteur de l'escalier.

- Bien sur Docteur ! approuva la secrétaire, sous le charme, rougissant.

Je me retournai vivement vers l'interlocuteur. Il était d'une beauté presque inhumaine : blond, la peau d'ivoire, athlétique, il aurait plus été à sa place sur une estrade en tant que mannequin -quoi que ces temps ci il ne devait pas en courrir les rues- que ici, dans un hôpital bondé. Il parraissait très jeune, et visiblement de bonne humeur.

- En fait, je t'attendais, me dit-il, avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Vous..., lançai-je.

- Monte, je vais débuter ta formation !

Je soupirai. Quelle était cette manie de toujours couper la parole aux gens ? Une habitude ? Un soucis d'efficacité ?

Commençant à gravir les escaliers, je tentai d'oublier ma phobie du sang...

Arrivée en haut des marches, je stoppai. Sur tout l'étage, étaient disposés en rangs d'oignons des lits, tous identiques, et tous occupés. Il devait y avoir une centaine de blessés, et ça devait être pareil au second niveau. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas toujours en très bon état, et il avait autant de soldats que de civils. Autant personnes malades que de victimes de la guerre. Je détournai mon regard pour ne pas défaillir. Le docteur me tendit la main :

- Je me présente : Docteur Carlisle Cullen, mais appellez moi plutôt Carlisle.

- Entendu, et enchantée. Je suis Bella Swan.

Ses yeux dorés pétillèrent, pour une raison inconnue.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon. Nous n'avons pas énormément de temps devant nous. J'ai besoin de tester un peu tes connaissances : que fait-on lorsqu'un patient a de la fièvre ?

- Euh... On le met au lit sous une grosse épaisseur de couverture, répondis-je.

Il parut surpris, et sourit.

- Non ? Ce n'est pas ça ? m'enquis-je, embarassée.

- Pas vraiment. En fait, il faut justement le découvrir le plus possible pour faire baisser la température.

Devant mon air déconfi, il ajouta, d'un air jovial :

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes là pour apprendre, miss Swan ! Enfin, allons d'abord vous chercher une blouse.

Il se retourna, et ouvrit une porte derrière nous.

La pièce dans laquelle nous entrâmes était emplite de vapeur. Trois femmes s'activaient pour laver de grands draps. Elles nous saluèrent d'un signe de tête et rougirent. Dans un placard, Le docteur me trouva une tenue, et me la tendit : elle était composée d'une coiffe ceinte d'une croixrouge sur blanc, d'une blouse blanche et d'une robe fonctionnelle verte :

- Je vous laisse mettre tout ça, rejoignez moi dehors, me lança Carlisle Cullen.

Tandis que je me revêtais de mon nouvel uniforme, une des femmes me dit :

- Alors comme ça le Docteur Carlisle s'occupe de toi ? profites bien !

- Merci ! dis-je tout en quittant la pièce.

Comme prévu, le docteur m'attendait derrière la porte :

- Venez, je dois m'occuper des malades du second étage.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il acquièça, et me retourna la propsition. Puis, nous montâmes encore un escalier.

Cet étage était identique au premier.

- En fait, je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit, mais étant chirurgien, votre tâche sera de changer les pansements, et de m'aider pendant les opérations.

- C'est que... je ne me sens pas très bien face à du sang...

- Ca passera, m'assura-t-il. On s'habitue. Voyons voir l'ampleur de ta peur.

Sur ce, il m'entraina voir un homme de mon âge, dont la jambe était ouverte. Elle aurait nécessité une dizaine de points de suture. Dès que je le vis, je palis.

Le docteur Cullen fronça les sourcils :

- Ca va ?

- Euhh...non pas vraiment...

Je vascillai, et m'évanouis.

Je tombai dans un trou noir et béan, entendant les voix extérieures, mais ne parvenant pas à en sortir.

- Mademoiselle ? miss ? hasarda une voix, surement celle de Carlisle. Ah, tiens, Edward ! Tu vois comment elle va ?

Silence.

- Non ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda une autre voix grave, très belle et douce.

- Elle est tombée dans les pommes.

Je sentis quelques tapettes sur les joues.

-Attends, intervint la belle voix. Je vais chercherun seau d'eau froide.

Il y avait comme un sourire dans sa voix.

Oh, non ! pas ça ! pas un seau d'eau froide par pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, hébétée. Après mints efforts, j'y parvins :

- Non ! fis, je, faiblement (plus que je ne l'aurai voulu). Pas la peine. Je suis réveillée.

L'homme qui partait chercher le seau se retourna, malicieux, et me sourit :

- J'aurais dû penser plus tôt à cette méthode : c'est radical !

Ma gorge se dessecha. Impossible d'articuler le moindre mot. Cet inconnu était beau à en mourrir : de la même peau blanche que le Docteur, il était chatain avec des reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux, dorés, ressamblaient à de la lave en fusion. Son corps n'était -visiblement- que muscles, et il dégageait un aura de puissance. Je dus m'obliger à détourner mon regard, génée. c'était malpoli de dévisager quelqu'un de la sorte.

* * *

**Et voila ! chapitre terminée !**

**dites moi vos impression, et merci encore pour vos reviews !!**

**BSXX à tout le monde et au prochain chapitre !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde !**

**DESOLEE POUR AVOIR MIS AUTANT DE TEMPS A POSTER...**

**merci infiniment pour le nombre de reviews envoyées, ça fait tellement plaisir !!**

**dans ce chapitre, bella va rencontrer edward (parce que dans le chapitre d'avant on peut pas vraiment apeller ça une rencontre ;) )**

**et... après je vous laisse lire !**

**j'espère pouvoir publier régulièrement et rapidement les prochains chapitres, mais bon je vais **

**faire comme je peux vu qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de devoirs.**

**vous m'excuserez j'espère!!**

**réponse aux reviews:**

**love-Edward-vampire:** **merciiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! (je te reremercie en fait, hihi). bon ce chap a surement changé par rapport à la version que tu lisais au dessus de mon épaule (jte félicite pas lol)! pourvu que tu aimes!! bon tu sais que jtd et en fait jme suis pas faite défoncer par mam et c en partie grace à toi!! bon gros BSXX!!**

**kiwoui: mercii pour ta review!! pour edward humain, c'est vrai ca aurait pu être une bonne idée, mais bon la il est déja vampire donc... j'espère avoir posté assez rapidement la suite en tout cas et je te fais de gros BSXX!**

**julie: merciiiii ! t'es vraiment tro simpa !! jtd! bon, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire et te faire rigoler! gros BSXX et a demain!**

**dodie57: merci d'aimer ma fiction je sais pas comment de remercier et merci pour ta review ! BSXX**

**IrishGirl65: salut à toi! mercii pour ta supra longue review tro gentille! fo pas rever pr que carlisle ou edward te donnent des cours parce que d'abord ils parlent anglais donc niveau compréhension... c'est un peu dur! mdr enfin bon merci pour tout, a bientot et gros BSXX!**

**marion: merciii tu peux pas savoir à quel point ca fait plaisir !! tu es fan de star wars ? mdr tu m'a bien fait rigoler avec ton ne tombe pas du côté obscur de la force ! t'inqiète pas en tout cas ca risque pas d'arriver ! BSXX **

**coco-kaukau: merciii beauucoup pour ta review ! je crois qu'on est toutes folles de Edward ! on se demande pourquoi... elle a de la chance bella. je suis contente que tu me lises parce que moi j'adore lire tes fictions !! bon bah gros BSXX!**

**leti1515: oups désolée ! merci pour ta review en tout cas ! j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite, et gros BSXX!**

**Wery76: hihi merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ca te plaise ! c'est vrai que pour les fautes c'est difficile de les corriger sur l'ordi, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas trop grosses j'espère que cette suite va te plaire et gros BSXX!**

**daillytillxfunkiie: merci pour ta review !! désolée de poster avec un peu moins d'une seamine de reatrd, mais j'avais pas prévu que j'avais autant de devs et de cours à apprendre.. désolée ! gros BSXX!**

**love-love-me: oulala merci !! tu es trop gentille ! "merci de l'avoir fait paraitre" merci de m'avoir lue, oui!! l'autre fic que j'ai publié est lorsque le passé refait surface, pourquoi ? bon Gros BSXX !**

**Sur ce, voici le chapitre !**

* * *

Je dus m'obliger à détourner mon regard, génée. C'était malpoli de dévisager quelqu'un de la sorte.

Lorsque l'homme, dont le nom était apparement Edward, reprit la parole, je fus obligée de le regarder à nouveau. Pour ne plus le quitter des yeux :

- Alors comme ça, une infirmière a une peur bleue -ou plutôt rouge- du sang ? fit Edward, ironiquement. Voilà qui est peu commun !

- En fait je... tentai-je de me rattraper, piquée au vif, rougissante et gênée.

Où avais-je récupéré ce don pour me retrouver impliquée dans des situations embarrassantes ?

- Carlisle, intervint Edward, posant sa main sur le bras du Docteur.

- Oui ?

- Tu dois sûrement être surbooké, et former une infirmière est assez prenant.

Je fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il ? Où voulait-il en venir ?

- C'est vrai, admis lentement Carlisle, prudent.

- Ce serait donc sans doute pratique pour toi si je m'en chargeait...

- Tu penses y parvenir ? l'interrogea le médecin.

Sa question semblait être à double sens.

-... Oui, Répondit Edward.

- Soit. Bella, dit Carlisle en se tournant vers moi, je te présente Edward Cullen, mon fils. C'est lui qui va t'apprendre ce que tu as à savoir.

Celui-ci me regarda, et m'adressa un sourire en coin. Mon coeur se serra, et se mit à battre plus rapidement. Je ne connaissais cet homme que depuis quelques minutes, mais déjà j'était folle de joie à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec lui. Tout en lui m'attirait, de son physique parfait à son sourire, jusqu'à sa façon de parler. C'était une sensation si... étrange, si inconnue !

Je lui rendis son sourire, rayonnante. Nous nous dirigâmes vers un patient. Le pansement qui ornait sa jambe était noir. Sous le lit, étaient entreposés alcool à 70°, gazes, et sparadrap. Je les attrapai, et, résolue, et tendis la main pour défaire le bandage. Je tentai de retenir la bile qui me montait à la gorge. C'est alors que je sentis des doigts très froids et délicats emprisonner mon poignet :

- attends, ne souffla Édouard ocre de l'oreille. il vaut mieux que je te montre tout d'abord comment procéder. même si ton courage est remarquable .

Je frissonnai d'aise, profitant du contact de sa peau contre la mienne.

Puis je me repris. C'était contraire à l'éducation que j'avais reçue de vouloir prolonger ce plaisir plus longtemps.

Sentant la tention qui m'avait saisie, il me relâcha, et, tout en défaisant le pansement, il me lança, rieur :

- Dis-toi que ce que tu vas voir est un mélange de confiture à la groseille et à la myrtille. Tu verras, ça marches aussi bien que le seau d'eau froide pour... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Crispée, j'acquiéçai.

Consciencieusement, je me répétais en boucle :confiture de groseilles et confiture de myrtille... Confiture de groseilles et confiture de myrtille... De groseilles et de myrtille... De groseilles et de myrtille...

C'est alors que je vis la plaie, et hurlai :

- ET DE MYRTILLE !

Tout le monde sursauta et les regards convergèrent vers moi. Je rougis.

Édouard nous contempla, soudant très doux, et me remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, intimidée et surtout très embarrassé par ma nouvelle bourde.

- ... Rien... C'est juste que j'aime bien ces rougeurs sur ton visage.

Il détourna les yeux. Moi aussi.

Puis, je contemplai la blessure, tentant de m'habituer à cette horrible vision. Edward, pendant ce temps, avec des gestes précis, la nettoya, la désinfecta -l'homme gémis-, et me dit :

- Bella, pourrais-tu me passer un bandage et du sparadrap ?

Je les attrapai, et, quelques secondes plus tard, fébrile et fière de moi, je les lui tendis.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Edward m'apprit comment faire et défaire un bandage. J'étais de plus en plus à l'aise.

Je ne vis pas les heures passer, et, lorsque la nuit tomba, signifiant la fin d'une journée de dure labeur, je soupirai. Partir d'ici signifiait quitter mon formateur. Je n''en avais aucune envie...

Carlisle apparut alors :

- Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer chez toi, me dit-il doucement. Il se fait tard; et tu as bien travaillé.

Edward soupira. Je fis de même. Il tourna son regard vers moi, intrigué, et mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Je réussis à articuler :

- D'accord. Merci pour tout, Carlisle, et merci à...toi aussi, ...Edward.

Ils sourirent. D'un pas mal assuré, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers, me forçant à partir. Comment allais-je tenir sans _le_ voir de la soirée ?

o0o

Il me fallut un heure pour rentrer chez moi, habitant de l'autre côté de Londres.

Désormais, le visage de Edward ne quittait plus mes pensée. Ms parents étaient inquiets, car je ne disais rien, assise sur mon lit le regard perdu au loin, et le visage béat. Etais-je amoureuse de lui ? Oui. Ca avat été très rapide... je me demandai ce que _lui _pensai de moi...

* * *

**Et voilà ! mon chapitre est terminé ! Désolée, je le trouve court, mais je promet de faire plus long la prochaine fois !**

**dans le prochain chapitre, mon Edward et Bella vont faire plus ample connaissance, vous allez voir !**

**Je suis impatiente d'avoir de vos nouvelles, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!**

**REVIEWEZ !!**

**GROS BSXX A TOUTES**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde!

Pfiou, ça fait longtemps!! Ces derniers mois j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire -manque de temps, d'inspiration, etc...

Mais je me suis décidée à m'y remettre, et ça c'est grâce aux encouragements que vous m'avez prodigué!! Merci beaucoup!

Bon, eh bien voici un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy!

* * *

Une semaine passa. Le ciel, toujours gris, était parfois éclairé d'éclats de lumière rouge, or et de coups de tonerre. Sauf qu'aulieu d'être des coups de tonerres, c'étaient des bombes qui tombaient, ravageant tout sur leur passage. La ville était plongée dans une atmosphère inquiétante, apeurée, sauf que je m'en rendait pas compte.

Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à _lui. _Désormais, ma vie tournait autour de mon travail à l'hopital, de mes journées passées là-bas. Lorsque je me rendis compte quelle en était la raison, je me sentis un peu perdue. Etait-ce vraiemnt à cause d'un certain Edward? Si oui, Pourquoi?

Edward et moi apprenions à nous connaître, même si celui-ci paraîssait parfois plus distant que nécessaire. Je sentais que quelque chose de spécial nous unissait. Nous étions tels deux aimants, même si, à mon avis, j'étais la seule à ressentir cette attirance. J'étais vraiment trop banale pour qu'une personne aussi incroyable ne s'intéresse vraiment à moi...

Un matin, alors que je m'éveillai, j'aperçus des rayons de soleil provenant de ma fenêtre. Toute heureuse, je m'y précipitai : le ciel, d'un bleu éclatant, paraissait être une invitation à sortir dehors.

Je sautai de joie, et m'habillai, de très bonne humeur.

Une heure et quelques poussières plus tard, je pénetrai dans l'hopital, enjouée, et m'employai à chercher Carlisle, et surtout, Edward. En vain. Peine perdue. Aucune trace de leur présence. Mon excitation retomba d'un coup, et c'est les épaules affaissées que je me présentais à l'accueil :

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan!

- Bonjour! Sauriez-vous où se trouvent...

- Les Cullen? devina la femme, avenante.

Elle fit une grimace désolée, et continua :

- J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient pas là, ma chérie. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils parlaient hier de faire une promenade à la campagne en famille dans les environs de Londres...

- Oh, murmurai-je, déçue, incapable de cacher ma déception. Ils ne viendront donc pas aujourd'hui je suppose...

- C'est ça.

- Bon, merci quand même, et bonne journée, la remerciai-je, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Elle s'y laissa prendre me souriant en retour.

Ce fut sans doute la plus longue journée de ma vie. Nous eûmes beaucoup à faire, dans la mesure où les bombes étaient tombées en masse la nuit précedente. Je n'eus pas un instant de répit, mais sentis, plusieurs fois, un manque. Parfois, je me retournai, la bouche ouverte, m'appretant à faire un commentaire où à poser une question à mon formateur, et ne pouvait que la refermer, me rendant compte, une fois de plus, de son absence qui me paraissait de plus en plus pesante. Je m'atais habituée à lui si rapidement...

Je sympathisait tout même avec une autre infirmière, Jessica, une petite brune. Elle avait elle aussi l'air d'être sous le charme du fils du docteur Cullen, et, je ne sais pourquoi, ce fut la seule chose qui me déplut chez elle.

Dès que Jessica m'avait vue, seule, elle s'était précipitée vers moi, se presentant puis m'accompagnant partout où j'allais, avide de faire ma connaissance. Je la trouvais sympathique, drole même si elle était folle de ragots, ce qui ne m'interessait pas forcément. Le soir, elle me fit promettre de revenir demain à l'hopital, et de la revoir J'acceptai, bien evidemment.

Ce fut aussi la pire journée de ma vie. Pourquoi? Je l'appris en fin de journée, lorsque le soleil se couchait, prenant un repos bien mérité, et que la lune commença à pointer le bouit de son nez.

Je rentrais du travail, lorsque le quartier où je vivais entra dans mon champs de vision. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, me pinçai, même, pour vérifier que j'étais bien éveillée, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Et oui, je ne rêvais pas.

Là où aurait normalement dû se dresser fièrement mon immeuble, ne reposait désormais plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes.

Rien. Il ne restait plus rien.

Seulement des montagnes de gravats, de morceaux de verre brisés et de poussière.

Immobile, je me tins là, interdite, mon regard suivant les allées et venues des secouristes volontaires.

Tremblante, je vis mes parents, anéantis, se précipiter vers moi, me prendre dans leurs bras. Des sanglots soucouèrent nos épaules. Parce que ce qui venait de disparaître, c'était notre chez nous, et une grande partie de nos économies...

- Quand cela s'est-il produit, osai-je finalement, qulques minutes plus tard.

- Deux heures plus tôt, répondit ma mère. Nous sommes immédiatement allés voir ce qui ce qu'il se passait. Imagine si l'un de nous s'était trouvé là à ce moment?!

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Mon père lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort :

- L'essentiel, souffla-t-il, c'est que nous soyons vivants. Nous irons habiter chez ma soeur Liz, qui habite près de l'hopital, dans un grand appartement, afin d'avoir un peu de temps pour retrouver un logement. D'accord?

Nous acquieçames, et, curieuse, je me demandai comment était cette femme que je ne connaîssait que de nom.

Je l'appris très rapidement, sur le pas de sa porte.

Mon père appuya sur sa sonette, et un DRIIING retentit. J'entendis alors des pas secs résonner, puis son visage apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oui? marmonna-elle.

Je compris instantanement pourquoi ma mère n'avait jamais voulu que je rencontre cette bonne femme.

Bonjour Liz, la salua mon père. Comment vas-tu?

- Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?

- ... Et bien figure toi qu'une bombe vient de démolir mon immeuble...

- Ah, ça peut être embetant, siffla-elle, très compatissante.

- Oui, ça l'est en fait... Dis moi, tu aurais de la place pour héberger trois personnes?

Elle me toisa, m'examina de haut en bas, avant de s'exclamer:

- D'accord, mais pour quelques mois, pas plus!

Soulagés, nous entrâmees dans son appartement demesuré.

Plus tard, j'apprennai qu'elle était mariée, mais que son mari, désespéré par son carctère plus qu'anthipatique, l'avait supplié de gardé son bel appartement en échange de quoi, il pourrait partir sans qu'elle n'attise tout le voisinage par ce divorce très déshonorant à l'époque. Attirée par cet appat, elle avait tout de suite accepté.

Et elle se mit à me détester tout aussi vite. Peut-être par jalousie? Acariatre, aigrie, celibataire, elle avait le manie de toujours vouloir vérifier, de controler chacun de nos faits et gestes, en faisant à chaque fois des commentaires désobligeants. Dès la fin de la première soirée, je me mis à la fuir, évitant de me retrouver sur son passage.

Lorsque je m'endormis, je priai pour qu'Edward soit présent le lendemain avec, en fond sonore, tante Liz houspillant ma mère de sa voix aigue pour je ne sais quelle raison. Charmant, songeai-je ironiquement.

Je me réveillai, à sept heures du matin, à cause des bruyantes gouttes d'eau qui rebondissaient sur ma fenêtre. Super... Puis je souris: Si il pleuvait, une balade dans la campagne serait quelque peut impossible...

Quelques instants plus tard, je refermai mon parapluie, entrant dans l'hopital. Je montai quatre à quatre les marches lorsque je me figeai: des éclats de voix s'élevaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Sans le vouloir, je tendais l'oreille:

"Tu aurais pus le voir! Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se produire?"

Je trésaillis. C'était Edward. Une voix de femme lui répondit, alors que je me remetteai en marche, plus doucement:

"Tu sais très bien que les bombes sont imprévisibles, je ne peux les voir! Alors cesse de m'embêter avec cette histoire, d'accord? Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi elle t'interesse!"

Abasourdie par cette révélation -de qui pouvait-elle bien parler?!- je ratai une marche, pour m'étaler de tout mon long dans un fracas épouvantable. La conversation s'arreta net.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et un Edward inquiet apparut alors. Il se précipita sur moi :

- Que s'est-il passé? S'étonna-t-il.

Embarassée, je murmurai:

- Loupé une marche...

Il éclata de rire, puis, remarquant le regard noir que je lui lançai, se tut et me tandit la main, pour m'aider à me relever.

* * *

Et voilà! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre!

Un grand merci à marion, puky, EetB, DaillyTill, naikyy, sonia, alessia, ava, katie, cinderella191, choupinettes, ^^, tchingtchong, Mione7142, Pitchoungirl, bella, Alizée, pauline, ficsmaniak, Plume-x3, lilie13, qui m'ont reviewées!!!

Voilà pour la petite dédicace! lol

Et merci aussi à celles qui me lisent!!

Bon, laissez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre -mais s'il vous plait, par pitié, ne me tuez pas parce que j'ai mis tant de temps à poster la suite- j'adoore les reviews!!!! ;D

Gros BSXX et la suite, prochainement!


End file.
